Episode 9
The ninth episode is when Mante Legends cannot play because Adjaua Legends tell the story before he later joins to Steve Legends for help defeating Kitanosawa Legends. Adjaua Legends knows the name of the person and it is the professional baseball player, Bragas Legends. 'Events' *First appearance of Bragas Legends and Kakashi Legends *Adjaua witnesses about the full story heared by his big brother, Steve Legends about the betrayal and revival of Pala Iot Legends. *This battle was on Jawa Pass at the time between Kitanosawa Legends and Bragas Legends. *Pala Iot Legends was revived in the MonCast science laboratory. *Mante Legends was the secret and new member of Monarchiya party. *During epilogue, Mante Legends and Steve Legends with Nortis Legends and Adjaua Legends reunited. 'Prologue' Adjaua Legends defeats Kitanosawa Legends in the battle as of now on 3 hours ago before their battle. This is start by betrayal last year, Adjaua Legends is wanted to be soldier like his all brothers and sisters to protect their family from the devils and bad guys. He hears "PALA IOT" and laugh, the old man press him hard in the hand on his head because he was told that this confabulation is real so. Adjaua Legends was pale that this school he wish was full of scandal as of now they never suspend the school even someone have died. 'Situation' In the time when he came in some two male persons who confront in outside gate in other words this school has no walls in front and back "Hey kid, stay out the way." the one said when he push him but Adjaua Legends successfully torn their shirts fastly for the one who hurt him. Kitanosawa Legends got mad and he use the fist to Adjaua Legends but in several time he close his eyes, then, he open his eye he feel his damage but it was nothing because he sees another tall person Kakashi Legends was the one who save him. The two mysteriously person who was being shocked and anxiously see that face. So Adjaua Legends was saved and he had heard the news that the person who shouted was Steve Legends so Adjaua Legends return to talk to them in the office. He naming them Kitanosawa Legends the young light brownish tall man he succeed and graduated in the college degree, then he name Bragas Legends a professional baseball player and MonCast legend student, he graduated college along with Steve Legends. They are arguing about that rumor about his last name is funny, Kakashi Legends describe about his parents were dead because of their last name and they need them die including their son Pala Iot Legends that is now deceased. Kitanosawa Legends was caught using another graduated person in the time that's because he was ordered by Bragas Legends to begin their goal. When Adjaua Legends was now in the college, Steve Legends greet him "congratulations" and he reason why he enroll to this college to study but Adjaua Legends reject that he is not detective so Mante Legends laugh in something conversation. In speaking of disappearance of Kitanosawa Legends and Bragas Legends he once met the real scientist in MonCast laboratory and do you know what he found the report about the revival he show to him and shocked so he ventured it during semester break was in the dessert in one day then he was now in bandit camp to talk to the bandit king. When he look to the bandit king he eventually find out that he talking it is Pala Iot Legends is now the king of bandit he shock to say that he was the girl, he run to him but he was cornered by his army beforehand at least his brothers were came to save him and successfully rescued because of Adjaua Legends' raid. Unfortunately according to report receive from Adjaua Interpol that Mante Legends was the secret member of the group Monarchiya the very powerful party that is never able to beaten but someone the big fight between the sacred legends and Mante Legends' party declared on 2007. The Narayan Police Station approaches and stop the fight however the leader of Monarchiya answer the question that the sacred legends will kill their party but one of the sacred legends denied that imputation against each other. Mante Legends finally now that his party is Monarchiya Legends not from Steve Legends so he finally decide his real fate to kill one of the sacred legends as his vengeance with his ace starters and the enemy he defeat to collect all pieces all over the world to take down the Chessmaster. 'Epilogue' Mante Legends is the secret member of Monarchiya which the archenemy of the sacred legends. So he believes that he and his party will be reunited and destroy the all forces of Sacred Legends, he wants to join the real war which commit in Jawa Pass and other seven locations will commerce by the way after three hours Mante Legends and his party of Steve Legends are now reunited and that's all the episode ends here after they reunited and the next episode will reach the keep of Bilaotipledio City. Category:Episode Category:Bilaotipledio Arc Category:No battle Category:Spoiler